A great deal of biomass, particularly lignocellulosic biomass, remains unused or inefficiently used during agricultural and industrial processes. Disposal of this biomass is often difficult or costly. Therefore, methods of using this biomass to produce useful chemicals are quite valuable.
Organic acids are important chemicals of commerce. Historically, organic acids were produced from animal fat or vegetable oil sources or from petroleum sources in substantially nonaqueous systems. More recently, organic acids have been identified as among the most attractive products for manufacture from biomass by fermentation. Alcohols are also important industrial chemicals that may be produced by fermentation of biomass. However, extraction of organic acids and alcohols from the overall fermentation product is not easy and is often inefficient in the use of energy, water and reactant chemicals.